


Five times Achierou noticed something was off, and one time Khazana turned everything on its head

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: The first time he notices that something’s off is immediately after they defeat a few wandering trespassers. He gives Khazana the usual passionate, adrenaline-filled, victory kiss before she can clean off and sheath her sword. An odd scent catches his nose as they part, but he brushes it off as something that originated from one of the lifeless bodies littered around them.(aka Achierou finds out he's gonna be a dAD!!!)





	Five times Achierou noticed something was off, and one time Khazana turned everything on its head

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are in humanoid form.

The first time **[Achierou](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=35303477)** notices that something’s off is immediately after they defeat a few wandering trespassers. He gives **[Khazana](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=37368224)** the usual passionate, adrenaline-filled, victory kiss before she can clean off and sheath her sword. An odd scent catches his nose as they part, but he brushes it off as something that originated from one of the lifeless bodies littered around them.

The second time he notices that something’s off is the night after, while they’re intimate. He tries to feed on her, yet can’t get himself to break skin.

The third time he notices that something’s off is when she’s slashed during a fight a few weeks later. The sight of her injured awakens something deep within him, and the culprit never gets the chance to know what hit them. He ignores her surprise at his ruthlessness, ignores how his hands shake when he tends to her wounds minutes later, and despite his growing thirst he doesn’t feel the usual pull at the sight of her blood, finds himself almost revolted by it.

The fourth time he notices that something’s off is when he’s awoken late one night by stifled sobbing. It’s _not_ a usual emotion for her, even when she’s in severe pain, and her refusal to tell him what has her so upset only distresses him further. Though lost on what to do, he does what he can to comfort her, and she eventually falls asleep in his arms.

The fifth time he notices that something’s off is when he catches her absently rubbing her stomach, and his confusion only grows when she realizes he’s watching and immediately stops, blushing and refusing to meet his eyes.

* * *

 

Khazana successfully turns Achierou’s world, his existence, on its head when they’re relaxing out under the stars, him using her stomach as a pillow. He feels a weak spark of familiar, yet foreign, magic tingle his cheek, and figures that she feels it, too, with how quickly their eyes lock. He feels two more tingling sparks; both originate near the first, and both are also foreign and distinct.

“What was that?”

He frowns at her sudden, panicked expression, at how she opens and closes her mouth a few times while her eyes flit around their surroundings; a rarity for someone who’s never lost for words.

When he sits up, she softly blurts, “I’m pregnant.”

The breath rushes from his lungs as if hit, and his vision narrows as he intently searches her face. When she averts her gaze, looks like she’s a hair’s breadth ready from bursting into tears, he quickly reaches towards her with both hands. He feels the tension leave her all at once as he kisses her, feels her cling to him in return as she eagerly reciprocates.


End file.
